Mark Pellegrino
Mark Ross Pelegrino (* 9. April 1965 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) ist ein US-amerikanischer Film- und Fernsehschauspieler. Er ist vor allem bekannt für seine Darstellung des Luzifer/Nick in Supernatural, des Jacobs in Lost ''und des Paul Bennetts in ''Dexter. Privatleben Er ist Anhänger des Objektivismus, einer Philosophie die auf die russisch-amerikanische Schriftstellerin Ayn Rand zurückgeht. Er sieht sich selbst nicht als Liberalist, obwohl er diese Bezeichnung am ehesten für seine politischen Ansichten zutreffen findet. Er hält Liberalismus für eine anarchistische Ideologie und beschreibt sich selber als kompletten Objektivist, was besagt, dass er einen Platz für die Regierung in der Gesellschaft sieht. Er ist mit Tracy Aziz verheiratet und Stiefvater ihrer Tochter Tess. Pellegrino ist Atheist. Der 1,85m große Pellegrino betreibt in seiner Freizeit Kampfsportarten wie Thai-Boxen, Judo und Karate. Karriere Pellegrino wurde am Theater Playhouse West in Nord Hollywood nach der Methode des Schauspiellehrers Sanford Meisner ausgebildet. 1987 hatte der ehemalige Soldat der United States Army seinen ersten Gastauftritt in der Fernsehserie L.A. Law – Staranwälte, Tricks, Prozesse. Im selben Jahr war er außerdem in kleinen Rollen in der Kinokomödie Fatal Beauty an der Seite von Whoopi Goldberg und im Thriller Das Weiße im Auge neben Charles Bronson zu sehen. Seit Ende der 1980er-Jahre erhielt Pellegrino häufig Nebenrollen in Fernsehproduktionen und -serien. So spielte er in den Fernsehserien Hunter, Geschichten aus der Gruft, Ausgerechnet Alaska, Der Polizeichef, Emergency Room, Nash Bridges, Der Sentinel, CSI: Miami, The Unit – Eine Frage der Ehre, Without a Trace – Spurlos verschwunden, Prison Break oder Grey’s Anatomy. Bekannt wurde er durch seine Rolle des Paul Bennett, den Ex-Strafgefangenen und Ex-Ehemann der Rita Bennett, aus der Krimi-Serie Dexter. Im Finale der fünften Staffel der Mystery-Serie Lost spielte er den mysteriösen Jacob, dessen Auftritt bereits seit der zweiten Staffel vom Publikum erwartet wurde. Auch im Laufe der sechsten Staffel war er als dieser zu sehen. In der fünften, siebten, zwölften und dreizehnten Staffel der US-Serie Supernatural spielte Pellegrino den gefallenen Engel Luzifer und gehörte damit zur Hauptbesetzung. Während der elften Staffel trat er als Gastdarsteller erneut in dieser Rolle auf. Des Weiteren spielte Pellegrino in den Kinofilmen Brennpunkt L.A. – Die Profis sind zurück, Vergessene Welt: Jurassic Park, The Big Lebowski, Der Fall Mona, Das Vermächtnis der Tempelritter oder Mulholland Drive – Straße der Finsternis. Für seine Rolle des Dick Hickock im Film Capote wurde er für den Screen Actors Guild Award nominiert. Neben seinem Film und Fernsehen-Engagement ist Pellegrino außerdem als Theaterschauspieler tätig. Am Playhouse West, seiner Ausbildungsstätte, wirkte er unter anderem in den Stücken The Exonorated unter der Regie von Jeff Goldblum sowie 9-11 und Minor Holiday von Scott Caan mit. Dort arbeitet er zudem als Schauspiellehrer. TV-Rollen *1987: L.A. Law – Staranwälte, Tricks, Prozesse (L.A. Law) *1989: Doogie Howser, M.D. *1990: Hunter *1990: Geschichten aus der Gruft (Tales from the Crypt) *1992: Ausgerechnet Alaska (Northern Exposure) *1993: Der Polizeichef (The Commish) *1994: Viper *1996: Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (ER) *1996: Nash Bridges *1996: Der Sentinel – Im Auge des Jägers (The Sentinel) *1997–1998, 2002: New York Cops – NYPD Blue (NYPD Blue) *1999: Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI (The X-Files) *2003: Practice – Die Anwälte (The Practice) *2003, 2011: CSI: Miami *2005: Bones – Die Knochenjägerin (Bones) *2005, 2009: CSI: Vegas (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation) *2006: Without a Trace – Spurlos verschwunden (Without a Trace) *2006–2007: Dexter *2007: Burn Notice *2007: Grey’s Anatomy *2008: Knight Rider *2008: Numbers – Die Logik des Verbrechens (Numb3rs) *2008: Prison Break *2008: Criminal Minds *2008, 2012: Chuck *2009: Ghost Whisperer – Stimmen aus dem Jenseits (Ghost Whisperer) *2009: The Mentalist *2009–2010: Lost *2009–2012, 2015, Seit 2017: Supernatural *2011–2014: Being Human *2011: The Closer *2012: Castle (S04E14) *2012: Grimm *2012: Person of Interest *2012–2013: Revolution *2013–2014: The Tomorrow People *2015: Chicago P.D. *2015: The Returned *seit 2015: Quantico *seit 2017: 13 Reasons Why Filmrollen *1987: Fatal Beauty *1987: Das Weiße im Auge (Death Wish 4: The Crackdown) *1989: Der Hammer (No Holds Barred) *1992: Brennpunkt L.A. – Die Profis sind zurück (Lethal Weapon 3) *1993: Harry & Kit – Trouble Bound (Trouble Bound) *1994: Metal Force – Apokalypse in L.A. (Knight Rider 2010) *1995: Little Surprises *1997: Unschuldig! Susan rennt (Macon County Jail) *1997: Vergessene Welt: Jurassic Park (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) *1998: The Big Lebowski *1999: A Murder of Crows – Diabolische Versuchung (A Murder of Crows) *2000: Der Fall Mona (Drowning Mona) *2001: Ohne Worte (Say it isn’t so) *2001: Mulholland Drive – Straße der Finsternis (Mulholland Dr.) *2003: Die Stunde des Jägers (The Hunted) *2004: Twisted – Der erste Verdacht (Twisted) *2004: Das Vermächtnis der Tempelritter (National Treasure) *2005: Ellie Parker *2005: Capote *2007: Number 23 (The Number 23) *2009: An American Affair *2012: Hemingway & Gellhorn (Fernsehfilm) *2013: Anklage: Mord – Im Namen der Wahrheit (The Trials of Kate McCall) *2013: Bad Turn Worse Deutsche Conventions *2010: Asylum Europe: No Rest for the Wicked *2012: Asylum Europe 3 *Purgatory Convention 2015 Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Nebendarsteller